


Uneasy Trouble

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Exhausted Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, M/M, Supportive Friend Kim Inseong, Work In Progress, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Recently, Jaeyoon's been unsure of his relationship with Seokwoo as his boyfriend seems totally consumed with work and doesn't even share touches of affection with Jaeyoon anymore. It's been lonely and tough, and Jaeyoon decides that maybe it's time for a break.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Uneasy Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... I cannot stay away from the post button, but you know what! I am unashamed! This was just meant to be a drabble, but I think it might become more than that so it's a multi-chapter now! I have two essays due in the next two weeks so updates might be slow, but regardless, I hope you enjoy this JaeWoon fic from me! I'm really enjoying filling up the tag ❤

"I-I dunno, Inseong. I just don't feel good enough for him anymore. He comes home from work every day exhausted and here I am worried he's fallen out of love. He's exhausted, and he never looks at me anymore. He's never there when I wake up in the morning. He never kisses me goodnight anymore." Jaeyoon takes a big gulp of air. Tears he hadn't noticed lay in the corners of his eyes, unshed but treating to spill. This is not a conversation he should be having on the phone in the middle of a supermarket, that was abundantly clear, but it felt nice to confide in someone about it at last. The past few weeks have been spent stuffing it beneath his responsibilities and adopting a veneer of happiness or complacency. "I just - I'm completely at a loss here."

Inseong listens gently as he rambles on in a fit of upset, ever the loving and patient friend and every-so-often bemoaning the fact that he wasn't there to give Jaeyoon the proper comfort that he needed. 

"What has Seokwoo said when he gets home?" asks Inseong over the sounds of rain that meant he must have been writing before Jaeyoon called. 

Jaeyoon thinks about the question, mulls over it as he picks a box of cereal(Seokwoo's favourite) off the shelf. He places it in the shopping trolley unceremoniously.

"I don't think he says anything," says Jaeyoon, glum at the thought that his boyfriend couldn't even say hi or night as he walked into their shared apartment. "Do you think something is going on at work?" 

Inseong makes a hum of dissatisfaction. "Perhaps. Why don't you come visit me one weekend? Get some space and give him some space while you're at it."

"Yeah, that'll be good," Jaeyoon sighs. It would certainly be better than staying in the apartment while Seokwoo was at work on the weekend. The fact that he chose to work weekends even when he didn't need to leave a hole in Jaeyoon's chest.

"This weekend?" Inseong asks.

"I'll pack a bag and leave in the morning." 

Jaeyoon writes a note for Seokwoo when he leaves the next morning. He didn't want to leave unannounced but he also couldn't stomach the thought of waiting to see if he'd even reply to a text message. 

_ Unbeknownst to Jaeyoon, the note flew off the kitchen counter as he left, sliding under the fridge. _


End file.
